


Расширяя горизонты

by Leka_Koks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку one-shot kink: Ривай/Эрен. Римминг. Ривай ненавидит оральный секс и никогда им не занимался. Но у Эрена идеальная задница. И Ривай решает, что просто обязан как следует вылизать ее. Никаких других пейрингов с Риваем и Эреном, даже упоминание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расширяя горизонты

В основном до секса Леви не было дела. Если он у него был – хорошо, не было – не проблема. Леви мог и сам себе передернуть, этого вполне хватало. В условиях солдатской жизни особо не потрахаешься. 

Ханджи как-то сказала ему, что из-за его безразличия к удовольствию партнера, Леви секс вообще перестанет перепадать. Леви тогда только пожал плечами. В сексе ему нужна была только разрядка, а все остальное нет. Остальное он считал излишним, либо мерзким. Брать у кого-то в рот? Отвратительно. Лизать чью-то задницу или вагину? Отвратительно. 

Вот только когда у него установились постоянные «отношения» с Эреном, это принесло множество проблем. Эрен был настырным и словно специально выбивал из Леви ласку. Напрашивался на нее. Это бесило и заводило одновременно. Иногда его хотелось зажать в каком-нибудь углу, вылизать с ног до головы и выебать, пока тот даже двигаться не сможет. Это были не самые лучшие желания, но черт. Хотелось до ужаса. 

Леви уткнулся в документы, но мысли разбегались, он никак не мог сосредоточиться и вскоре вновь уставился на Эрена. Точнее на его задницу. Сейчас Эрен ползал по его кабинету, возя грязной тряпкой по полу. Леви решил, что тот прекрасно справится и без швабры. 

— Эй, щенок. Под шкафом тоже надо вымыть.

Эрен недовольно взглянул на него, но покорно стал убирать. 

Леви положил подбородок на руку и продолжил смотреть, как Эрен соблазнительно прогнулся, стараясь пролезть рукой под шкаф. Естественно он не пытался сделать это соблазнительно, но, тем не менее, его поза выглядела привлекательно. 

Задница у Эрена была отличная. Маленькая, круглая и невероятно упругая. Леви нравилось трахать Эрена со спины, чтобы иметь возможность сжимать ладонями крепкие полушария. Да, задница была замечательная, но вот вылизать ее…

Леви с интересом посмотрел, как Эрен снова опустился на колени. Штаны плотно обтянули его зад, делая его еще привлекательнее. Возможно, он смог бы сделать что-то такое для Эрена. 

— Достаточно, — Леви решил, что с уборкой надо заканчивать, иначе он так и не сможет нормально разобраться с бумажной работой. — Ты только грязь разводишь. Можешь идти. Ночью жду тебя у себя. Не забудь вымыться.

Эрен быстро, слишком быстро, поднялся, видимо обрадованный, что больше не нужно убирать и, отряхнув свои штаны, умчался из его кабинета. 

***

Леви притянул Эрена к себе и позволил тому мокро поцеловать себя. Он не очень любил поцелуи, но от Эрена всегда так приятно пахло, что жадные и не очень неумелые движения языка были приятны. 

— На живот. Живо, — сказал Леви, отодвигая Эрена и стягивая с себя рубашку. Хотелось быстрее заняться делом, иначе, если Эрену дать волю, то он начинал слишком медлить. 

Наклонившись, Леви поцеловал Эрена в шею и начал спускаться ниже, оставляя цепочку легких, едва заметных поцелуев. Достигнув поясницы, он облизал маленькие ямочки на ней. 

— Эээ… капрал?

Леви ничего не ответил, спустился ниже, раздвинул ладонями упругие ягодицы и провел языком между ними. 

— Сэр, что вы… — Эрен не договорил и начал усиленно вырываться. Леви это немного взбесило, но и одновременно рассмешило. Он собирался сделать для Эрена что-то приятное, а тот вел себя, как придурок. В прочем, он всегда так себя вел. 

— Лежи смирно, пацан. Обещаю, сегодня ты будешь плакать от счастья. 

— Чт-что? — громко воскликнул Эрен, снова начав вырываться, но Леви быстро ухватил его за бедра, не дав отползти. — Что вы несете? Вы такой странный сегодня. 

— Закрой свой рот, — недовольно ответил Леви, шлепнув Эрена по ягодице. 

Эрен вздрогнул, прекратил дергаться, но не расслабился. 

Леви снова растянул ягодицы Эрена, раскрыв его розовую, тугую дырку и начал медленно вылизывать. Эрен зажимался, испугано вздрагивал, и казалось, что он ухватится за любую возможность, чтобы сбежать. Но Леви не позволит ему этого сделать. 

— Расслабься, — он погладил Эрена по пояснице, надеясь, хоть немного успокоить. Но тот помотал головой и Леви совсем не понял, что это значило. 

Проведя губами по жадно сжимающему отверстию, Леви решил заняться делом всерьез. Он мягко двигал языком, широко вылизывал от самых яиц, кружил кончиком по дырке. Это было не так ужасно, как думал Леви. Тем более Эрен вскоре расслабился и стал приподнимать бедра ему навстречу, тихо постанывая. 

— Леви, Леви…

Леви хмыкнул, иногда во время секса, Эрен забывался и начинал звать его по имени. Хотя Леви не давал ему на это разрешения. Но он не пытался остановить Эрена, временами это даже забавляло. 

С каждым движением его языка, Эрен, похоже, переставал себя контролировать. Он тихо скулил, раздвигал ноги и это невероятно заводило. Леви поддразнил языком местечко под яйцами, а после вновь вернулся к дырке, жадно облизывая. Эрен сладко дрожал под ним, что-то бормотал и Леви начал получать реальное удовольствие от того, что ласкал Эрена языком. 

— Боже… Леви, ох, черт…

У Леви уже крепко стояло и хотелось, наконец, вставить в эту узкую задницу, но он продолжал жадно ее вылизывать. Эрен громко стонал, двигал задом, и Леви с трудом держался, чтобы не выебать Эрена пока тот свое имя не забудет. 

— Леви, давай. Я хочу, я так сильно хочу.

Напоследок пару раз мазнув языком, Леви отстранился. Быстро схватив бутылочку с маслом, которую он предусмотрительно бросил на кровать, Леви вылил немного на ладонь и вставил сразу два пальца. А после, наклонившись к уху Эрена, зашептал:

— Что такое, Эрен? Чего ты хочешь?

— Т-ты знаешь. 

— Нет. Скажи мне.

Леви провел языком по красному уху Эрена и вновь зашептал:

— Давай. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал. Сейчас.

— Тебя. Я хочу тебя. 

— Молодец, — хмыкнул Леви, вытащив пальцы из его задницы и заменив своим членом. 

Внутри Эрен был как всегда горячий и узкий, и так восхитительно сжимался, что Леви ненадолго остановился, чтобы унять возбуждение и не спустить в ту же секунду. Слегка укусив Эрена за плечо, Леви быстро задвигался.

Эрен под ним тихо застонал и стал поддаваться на встречу. Черт, его задница, и правда, была идеальной. Леви положил руки на круглые половинки и жадно сжал их ладонями, наблюдая, как член выскальзывал из влажной дырки. Это было ужасно развратное и соблазнительное зрелище. 

Проведя руками по спине Эрена, Леви посмотрел, как под загорелой кожей перекатываются упругие мышцы, а потом бросил взгляд на его лицо, которое Эрен необдуманно повернул к нему. Заметив несколько слезинок в уголках глаз, Леви усмехнулся, накрыл Эрена своим телом и задвигался быстрее, практически, вбивая того в матрас. 

В голове шумело, а Леви двигался, двигался, дурея от восхитительных стонов, которые издавал Эрен. Тот так ярко отзывался на каждое движение, что хотелось еще сильнее, быстрее, чтобы Эрен на утро встать не мог. Иногда он мог быть таким. Возбуждающим до предела. 

— Леви, я сейчас… ммм, Леви…

Горячий шепот Эрена лишил последних остатков самообладания, и оргазм накатил до обидного быстро. Леви крепко засадил член в горячую задницу и кончил. А после легко поцеловал Эрена в затылок и положил голову ему на плечо. Вставать в ближайшее время не хотелось, поэтому, когда Эрен начал ерзать под ним, Леви недовольно на него цыкнул. 

Леви почувствовал, как Эрен приподнял бедра и вытащил из-под себя руку, а затем... 

— Ты серьезно сейчас вытер свою грязную руку о мои простыни?

— Э, ну, — Эрен заерзал, потому что Леви продолжал крепко прижиматься к нему. — Я и так на них кончил, так что, да. Да, вытер. 

— Да ты совсем охренел, сопляк. Единственная причина, почему я не выкинул твою наглую задницу отсюда, это то, что ты все-таки расплакался.

— Я не плакал! — воскликнул Эрен, его уши так сильно покраснели, поэтому сразу было ясно, что он лгал. 

Еще немного полежав, Леви все-таки поднялся и отправился в ванную. Быстро ополоснулся и затем растолкал успевшего заснуть Эрена, впихнул его в ванную, а сам пошел сменить простыни. 

— Не смей опять пускать слюни на мою подушку, — пригрозил Леви, когда они, наконец, улеглись на кровать.

— Не буду, — пообещал Эрен, хотя Леви был абсолютно уверен, что завтра проснется и увидит лужу рядом с собой. — Эм… капрал, а можно мне звать вас по имени?

— Не забывайся, пацан. 

— Ну ладно, — Леви почудилось или в голосе Эрена правда было раздражение? Мелкий говнюк. — Если вас так возбуждает, когда я вас называю сэр и капр…

— Эрен. Закрой рот. Иначе будешь спать в коридоре под моей дверью. 

Эрен вздохнул и прижался к нему своим горячим телом. Полежав пару мгновений, Леви решил, что кое-что Эрен все-таки заслужил.   
— По имени можешь звать меня только в постели. 

— Хорошо, — Эрен ухмыльнулся. — Леви.

— Наглый щенок, — Леви притянул Эрена к себе и накрыл поцелуем этот невозможный, настырный рот.


End file.
